<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jongho by kittenhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522396">jongho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa'>kittenhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Consensual Somnophilia, Fisting, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, M/M, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong has always been a deep sleeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jongho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well...</p><p>so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title. </p><p>please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it. </p><p>all of it. </p><p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong has always been a deep sleeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a blessing most of the time— he’s able to sleep through everyone’s shenanigans, sleeps well on tour and on airplanes even when everyone else complains the next morning. He’s at the studio a lot, but sleeping on the couch has never been a problem— once he’s out, he’s out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only ever really been a problem when he sleeps through things, alarms, people coming to wake him up, phone calls. And when he sleeps through this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s less of a problem. Hongjoong, rousing from a deep sleep, doesn’t find much of an issue with the feeling of fingers in his ass, prodding gently, carefully, inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnngm,” he mumbles, forcing himself to wake up more. He’s on his stomach on the bed, his arm caught uncomfortably underneath him, either like that because he rolled over, or because someone moved him. Even mostly asleep, the thought makes heat flare through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm is asleep, numb and heavy beneath him. Hongjoong groans again as the fingers press into his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’mnngg,” he slurs, forcing his eyes open. He pushes himself over a bit, tries to look over his shoulder. “Who..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no answer. Hongjoong slumps back into his pillow, hugging it closer. He’s half-tempted to go back to sleep, but it feels really nice, the fingers in him. He likes being full, likes feeling slick and open. He wriggles a little, warm and cozy and turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers are a little game, if he tries to make them one. Long and rounded, not knobby-knuckled, not that thick or that thin. As if he knows Hongjoong is guessing, whoever it is behind him wiggles them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lays there, he drifts a little, still sleepy. He’s not dozing, just a touch too honed in on the arousal, but he lets his mind float away a bit. It’s only when the three fingers pull out and become four, that he makes another attempt at coherency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” he asks, clenching his ass around the fingers playfully. The fingers reward him with a sharp prod at his prostate, and Hongjoong jerks a little, squirms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels really nice,” he sighs, smiling into his pillow. He’s trying to make them respond to the flattery, but it’s not working. His pout is deep, audible when he whines a little. “Won’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. It’s not that it’s not hot that he doesn’t know who worked him open while he was asleep until they were three fingers deep in his hole, because Hongjoong loves that part of it. He’s got a guess, though, and wants to know if he’s right— he really likes to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rocks back on the four fingers, Hongjoong huffs. Fine— two can play at that game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie,” Hongjoong whines, bites his lip to hold back a grin when the fingers go still inside him. “San-ah, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of tense, anticipatory silence, and then the fingers are pulling out of him. They leave him fast, making him gasp, and Hongjoong makes a sad, wanting noise in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo,” he coos, trying to reach behind him. One of his arms is still unusable, the pins and needles starting through his fingers, but the other gropes out blindly in the dark. When he makes contact with something soft and solid, a hand catches his wrist, holding tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jongho’s voice is low and it feels even weightier than usual like this, disembodied in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” Hongjoong plays it up, eyes wide and lips parted. “Hi, Jongho-yah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers tighten around his wrist, but, just as quickly, loosen and slip away. Hongjoong makes another distressed noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no please,” he begs, feeling around for him. His other hand has regained the power of movement, albeit fumbly, and he makes himself lean up so he’s sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho doesn’t say a word, just uses one big hand to shove Hongjoong back down into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay. Down,” he commands, and Hongjoong, ever the brat, tries to get out of his hold, huffing when he slumps down again. Jongho likes using his strength, and Hongjoong likes when he does. It’s a pretty sweet deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I’ve been here, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question slams into Hongjoong, who had almost forgotten how this all started. He stills, shivers, and slowly shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a shadow in the dark, silhouetted against the minimal light from the crack in the door. If Hongjoong didn’t recognize his voice, it could be anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” he swallows. “No. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, and then Jongho is moving, coming up to lean over him. Hongjoong shrinks against the covers, squeezing his eyes shut. A kiss, gentle and sweet, is pressed to his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” Jongho murmurs, lips brushing his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves back, and Hongjoong misses the warmth, the feeling of Jongho close— then those four fingers are prodding at his hole again, and he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ple—” he starts, cut off with a sharp, choked gasp, when Jongho fucks them in, hard and fast and all at once. Hongjoong arches up off the bed, twisting and stuttering out little breaths as he’s railed with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong thinks, excited, that Jongho is going to let him cum. It’s been a while since he’s been allowed, and everyone’s been using him, messing around with him without letting him get off. He’s not complaining, not really, because he really does live to be used by his members, but he’s so close, can feel it building, hopes Jongho won’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops. It’s abrupt; one moment he’s fucking his fingers in hard and purposeful, and then the next, he’s got them stopped, pushed halfway inside Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then something more pushes at his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Hongjoong knows what’s happening, knows what this means. He’s never done this before with anyone, even though he’s wanted it secretly for so, so long, and his scrambling hands, tugging at the sheets, are frantic with need and the best kind of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho,” he pants, fucking back onto his fingers, trying to get Jongho’s thick thumb in too. Jongho has slicked up his thumb, his hand, because once the initial resistance is breached, it slides in steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so much. Hongjoong knows his eyes are wide, tears leaking from them steadily and mouth hanging open soundlessly as he’s forced open around the biggest thing he’s ever taken inside himself. He can’t seem to stop jolting as Jongho’s whole hand, cupped with his thumb against his palm, sinks deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, take it all,” Jongho breathes, sounding awed. “Good job, you’re being a good little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s taken all of it, his rim stretched tight around the circumference of Jongho’s wrist, Hongjoong shudders like he’s been electrocuted. He clenches around the hand, wonders wildly if he could come just from this, just from something big inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jongho curls his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s slow and careful but Hongjoong is thrashing regardless, overwhelmed. Distantly, he can hear the sound of Jongho jerking off with his other hand, his breaths short and tight, strained as he works himself over. His cum stripes up Hongjoong’s belly and chest, his groan low through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho,” Hongjoong babbles, mindless. It’s so much, and then Jongho is pushing his hand in even deeper. Hongjoong’s hole opens around the thickening of his forearm, and then he’s pulling it out. His knuckles are rubbing all over his insides, touching him in way’s he’s never had it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize he’s drooling until Jongho leans up over him. The angle moves his hand inside Hongjoong, who’s hands fly up to grab helplessly at his shoulders, and then Jongho is kissing him, deep and lovely and quelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho…” Hongjoong breathes again, can feel the sharpness of Jongho’s smile against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take this, hyung,” he says, drawing up and away and Hongjoong swallows, nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>